First Confession
by Miko Akako
Summary: Dave comes to a realization...But does Kurt feel the same way? Future Kurtofsky. Part two of the 'First's Verse'. Can be read alone.


**Story:** First Confession  
><strong>Author:<strong> MikoAkako  
><strong>Beta<strong>: None  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>PairingCharacter**: Kurt/Dave, Santana  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 5,058  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything you recognize.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Dave comes to a realization...But does Kurt feel the same way? Future Kurtofsky. Part two of the 'First's Verse'. Can be read alone.

**A/N: **So...even though I'm late with this, it is dedicated to Holly-Anne Rivers! Happy (belated) birthday!

* * *

><p>The next two months after their first date passed quickly. Dave and Kurt didn't have much time to go out as they scrambled to finish assignments for all their classes and pull up any grades that were flailing. They weren't in any of the same classes, but they'd study together – usually in the library or some other public place after the first few attempts to study in Kurt's bedroom led to heavy make-out sessions that most certainly wouldn't help their grades.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dave hadn't looked down at his books for a few minutes, and Kurt's voice shook him out of the train of thought he'd been following. They were studying in Lima's small public library in a small section at the back corner past the periodicals. When they weren't distracted, they actually studied really well. All of Kurt's grades had risen significantly and Dave's only B, in French, had risen to an A-.

"Prom," Dave said, looking down at his hands. The memory of junior prom was still horribly fresh in his mind. It was one of the many regrets he had of his junior year and because of that, he'd been hesitant to bring it up with Kurt. Kurt dropped his pencil, squeaking a little in surprise as he dove under the table to get it.

"We don't have to go," Dave said, looking anywhere but at Kurt. "But I mean…if you wanted to go – wouldyougowithme?"

"You're going to have to speak slower if you want me to understand," Kurt said. Dave suspected that the countertenor knew exactly he'd said, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and brace both his hands on the table. He lifted his eyes from his books and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, would you go to senior prom with me?" He held Kurt's gaze, trying to gauge the range of expressions on the smaller boy's face and what they could mean. Half of him expected Kurt to tell him to fuck off, though he couldn't imagine Kurt using those exact words.

"Really?" Dave still couldn't tell what Kurt was thinking, but the countertenor's voice rose slightly along with the faint blush on his cheeks. "You really want to go with me?"

"Well, yeah," Dave said, a little braver now that Kurt wasn't going to laugh in his face and turn him down flat out. "I mean – don't you want to go with me?"

"It's just…Even…even Blaine didn't want to go. Not really." The admission cost Kurt something – in all the time they'd been dating Blaine's name had only come up a handful of times. Dave didn't mind – he had never been a big fan of Blaine's, even if he thought his chance of being with Kurt was non-existent. Something about the boy had rubbed him the wrong way. "So you don't have to ask just because you think I want to go."

"I'm not asking for you," Dave said. "If Blaine didn't want to go with you, he's an idiot. So, will you go to Prom with me or not?"

"Hmmm…" Kurt leaned back in his chair, lifting a hand up to his chin as if thinking. "Well…" Dave smirked; glancing around to make sure the librarian wasn't around. She'd caught them making out once and had threatened to kick them out if she caught them again. When he was sure she wasn't in the vicinity, Dave hooked his foot through Kurt's chair and easily slid the smaller boy around towards him. Kurt let out a small gasp of surprise before Dave kissed him soundly, dominating the kiss quickly and leaving the countertenor wanting more.

"I guess if you _really_ want to…" Kurt kept the look of disinterest on his face, but every few seconds the corner of his lips would twitch into a smile before quickly composing again.

"Oh, I do," Dave said, pulling on Kurt's hand. Kurt obliged, sliding easily from his chair to Dave's lap, looping his arms around Dave's neck and leaning in for a kiss. Dave groaned, wishing Kurt would stop being such a tease or Dave wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He didn't think the librarian would be so forgiving if she walked over to find him doing what he currently wanted to do.

"Well," Kurt said, resting their foreheads together, their breath mingling. "In that case – I'd be honored to go to prom with you, David Karofsky." Kurt brought their lips together one last time before sliding off and pushing his chair back to the other side of the table. "But you'd better finish your French assignment. I don't just go out with you for your good looks."

"And here I thought you were completely vain," Dave said, laughing. He caught the pencil Kurt threw at him easily, twirling it in his fingers and grinning broadly.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Dave was still uncomfortable around Kurt's dad and the glares Mr. Hummel constantly sent in his direction. Thankfully, as Dave entered the garage, Burt was occupied doing…something with a car. Dave's dad was a lawyer and had passed on his impressive mechanic knowledge to his son – namely; nothing.<p>

"Hey there, David," Burt slid out from under the car and stood up, wiping his hands on a rag hanging at his waist. It surprised Dave how Mr. Hummel could make a greeting sound like a threat. "Kurt's busy…"

"I'm actually here about my truck," Dave looked back over his shoulder to where his truck was sitting in the parking lot. "It makes a clicking sound when I try and turn it on. Azimo had to do something with wires to get it to start." He shoved his hands in his pocket, a defensive position.

"Sounds like it's the battery," Burt relaxed as soon as he realized Dave wasn't there to talk about Kurt. While Kurt's father wasn't quite as on edge about Dave as he had been at the start, he was a long cry from being happy with their relationship. Sometimes, Dave wondered if he didn't miss Blaine. "It'll cost about $75 for the battery, if you can install it yourself."

Dave flushed, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't think I even know what the battery looks like. How much would it cost for you to install it?"

"Since you've been good to Kurt, I'll do it on the house. But I'm swamped now, so I won't be able to get to it for a few hours." Dave wasn't given a chance to respond because at that moment, Kurt's voice called out from a few cars down. Dave hadn't even seen him.

"Dad, the…" Kurt looked over, saw Dave, and let out a squawk of surprise that brought a smile to Dave's face. "Oh, hello David." Even through the dirt smeared on his face, his blush was obvious. "What're you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me, Fancy?" Kurt turned an even darker red, wiping at his face with the back of his hand and only managing to smear the dirt more. Dave glanced over, but Burt had turned back to the car he was working on so Dave leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe the dirt away. He also used it as an excuse to lean in and press his lips to Kurt's, delighting in the way Kurt leaned in to him. All too soon he pulled away, aware of Mr. Hummel watching them from the corner of his eyes. When he did, Kurt was smiling.

"I'm always happy to see you," Kurt said. "Though, if I'd known you were coming I would have changed into something more flattering than these coveralls."

"You look hot in coveralls," Dave said with a smirk. He felt his face heat when Mr. Hummel cleared his throat a few feet away. "But I actually came for my car. It needs a battery or some shit. Your dad said he'd change it later today."

"A battery, David?" Kurt's eyebrow rose, a hint of a teasing smile on his lips.

"Shut up, Fancy." Kurt ignored him, and Dave saw he was doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"Well, lucky for you, you have me. And I happen to be one of the best mechanics in Lima," He tossed a glance at his dad who was filling out paperwork at a desk shoved in the corner of the shop. "And – I just finished replacing the water pump on that Focus, so I'm free to help you."

"You don't have to. Z said he'd come pick me up if I needed it…" His relationship with Azimio had been strained at best since his revelation. Not that he blamed his friend; it had taken him years to come to grips with the fact. However, Azimio was at least making an effort which was more than Dave had expected.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't take ten minutes from my day to fix your car?" That decided, Kurt ordered Dave to pop the hood of his truck while he went to get the new battery.

"When was the last time you had your car looked at?" Kurt asked, the wince almost visible in his voice as he looked under the hood.

Dave shrugged. It had never been on the top of his priority list. If the car was working, there was no need to take it in, right? When he told Kurt that, the smaller boy didn't manage to hide his look of horror before diving in to the importance of the proper use of preventative measures that should be taken. Kurt talked through the entire fifteen minutes it took to replace the battery, but Dave heard only what he said up until the point he started leaning over to switch out the old battery. Even in coveralls, baggy and shapeless though they were, Kurt was driving him crazy. Maybe more so because the fact that Kurt could spout off about fan belts and radiators was nothing short of insanely hot.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Dave blinked. He wasn't even aware Kurt had finished and turned back towards him.

"Nope. Too busy admiring the view." Dave smirked at Kurt's blush. It had always been like that, if Dave made any compliment or sexual innuendo, Kurt froze. It made Dave wonder what that dick of an ex-boyfriend had done. Instead of getting flustered and making an excuse to leave like he would have a month ago, Kurt just took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. He kissed Dave sweetly and let out a hum of contentment. Dave snaked his arms around Kurt before he could pull away, drawing the mechanic closer until they were touching.

"David! I'm going to ruin your outfit." Kurt protested, resisting Dave's pull, but in the end he relaxed against the larger boy, head settling on Dave's shoulder comfortably.

"I'll let you buy me a new shirt," Dave bribed.

"Really?" Kurt's reply was too enthusiastic. Dave grimaced at the hours of walking around the mall he'd just signed up for, but at least it would give him an excuse to spend time with Kurt.

"Just don't get too excited, Fancy. I still get the right to veto." Kurt agreed, reluctantly. Dave was inclined to linger longer, but Burt kept looking over at them and he needed to head home to help his mother with something. He released Kurt and took a step back.

"Your car's good as new," Kurt said. "I'll text you later." As Dave got back in his car, his eyes lingered on Kurt. It was still strange to see the normally fashion conscious student dressed in the drab mechanic gear, but somehow it seemed right. Dave was still learning things about Kurt. He was pretty sure he would always be learning things about Kurt. He couldn't imagine ever getting bored of it.

And that's when it hit him. He'd liked Kurt for a long time, probably before he even became aware it. At first he'd fought against it, hurting Kurt like it was Kurt's fault. And then, despite everything he'd done and said, Kurt agreed to go out with him. But sitting there, watching Kurt laugh with his father before grabbing a toolbox and heading to another car, Dave realized he was in love with Kurt. Honest to God love. As he turned his car on, shifting it into reverse, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with that knowledge.

* * *

><p>"Use your words, Hummel." Kurt's frantic voice continued to babble into his ear and Dave held the phone away from his head in the hopes that his hearing wasn't going to be permanently damaged by Kurt's screeching. It was the day of prom, only an hour until Dave had to leave to pick Kurt up, and Kurt was obviously having some kind of meltdown. Despite Dave's request, the flow of words didn't slow or even pause. When silence came, Dave was only half sure he knew what Kurt was talking about. The few words he had caught gave him a clue, but it was still a shot in the dark when he answered.<p>

"You're going to be the hottest guy there no matter what you wear," He said. Obviously it was the right thing to say, because when Kurt started talking again – no slower or more understandable – it was in a lighter tone. Dave let Kurt ramble on, only half paying attention and making encouraging or sympathetic sounds when appropriate. Fifteen minutes later, he said he needed to start getting ready and suggested Kurt call Mercedes who would undoubtedly do a better job being sympathetic and probably have a higher chance at understanding what the countertenor was actually saying. Kurt must have said goodbye, but Dave didn't catch it before he heard the unmistakable click of a phone disconnecting.

"Ladyboy having a meltdown?" Santana was lying across his bed, head propped up on one elbow. The suit Dave was going to wear was lying on his bed in pieces beside her. Kurt had begged to be allowed to choose his outfit, but Dave had drawn the line there. He'd found a charcoal suit by some designer named Hugo Boss at the consignment store. It had cost him close to $300, but aside from a few fraying threads, it was almost brand new. When he'd mentioned the designer to Kurt, the boy had looked impressed so Dave figured he did alright.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" The Latina had showed up earlier that day, charming his dad and planting herself in his room without asking his opinion. He'd come to expect that of her but he assumed she would be spending the whole day with Brittany.

"I had to make sure you didn't show up in one of your many, many jackets to pick up your boytoy. Plus you're going to split the limo cost with me."

"What's wrong with my truck?" Dave asked.

"It's senior prom, Karofsky. If you wanna get laid, you're going to have to do better than a broken down piece of shit like that. Trust me." Dave threw his shirt at her as he took it off. She knocked it to the side and gave him a knowing smile. "Come on. Hummel's a fine piece of ass. Hell, he's so girly even I'd want to tap that."

"Quit talking about him like that," Dave was practically growling at her. "I'm not just trying to get into Kurt's pants." He was pulling on his suit, frowning at each piece as he struggled with the buttons. Santana slid off the bed, standing in front of him and pushing his hands out of the way. With her nimble fingers, she managed the buttons quickly.

"So it's serious with you and Hummel? Like...hearts and rainbows and shit?" She finished helping him and slid out of her clothes, standing in front of the mirror and examining herself from every angle. Dave looked over, wondering how he ever thought he could like girls. He admired her body – Santana was gorgeous without a question – but it did nothing for him.

"Yeah. Hearts and rainbows and shit. Exactly." He pulled on his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror Santana vacated. It was certainly a change from his letterman jacket and he wasn't sure he liked it. For a brief moment he considered what would happen if he showed up in the safety of his red jacket but decided it was entirely likely Kurt would break up with him on the spot. Well, that may have been a little drastic, but he certainly wouldn't leave until Dave changed. "How'd you tell Brit you loved her?"

"Well, I'd just got a new toy, and Brit was just about to come and she looked so damn beautiful – not that she doesn't always but it really just struck me in that moment – so I just said it." It was crude and completely like Santana; it also wasn't any help to Dave. He doubted Kurt would appreciate that timing – he was a hopeless romantic and Blaine had probably said it with rose petals and crap.

"Real romantic," Dave scoffed. Santana finished dressing, a white sleeveless dress, cutting close to her waist and flaring out and ending just above the knee. She twirled a few times, and Dave gave his nod of approval.

"Ready to go, stud muffin," she hung on his arm, pulling him out of the room and down the hall. His hand shot out to grab the corsage box sitting on his dresser as they passed. He didn't bother to resist – she might be a quarter his size but she seemed to know every pressure point on the human body and it would be infinitely more painful than to just follow along. They slipped out of the house before his dad could intercept them and force them to take pictures – he'd explained a dozen times that he wasn't dating Santana anymore, but unfortunately for him, his dad just seemed unable to process.

The limo was waiting outside, parked at the edge of his driveway. It was so pretentious he wanted to turn around and get his truck keys, but Santana didn't let go of his arm and soon he found himself inside the limo. Dave settled uncomfortably into the plush seats, ignoring Santana as she chattered away to fill the silence for the five minute ride to Brittany's house.

The blonde girl came running from the door the minute the limo pulled up, throwing her arms around the Latina and kissing her passionately. From his seat in the car, Dave couldn't hear what they said, but it involved huge smiles and a few more kisses. Obviously Brittany wasn't expecting a limo. If Kurt's reaction was anything like Brittany's, then Dave was really going to owe Santana something.

"Oh, hello Dave!" The blonde's enthusiasm was contagious, because Dave found himself smiling and forgetting his nerves. For the first time all day his internal barrage of insults for himself for even suggesting prom had vanished. "Are you our second date? Because I think dancing with two people might be a little hard."

"We're going to pick up Kurt," Santana said, placing a hand possessively on Brittany's thigh.

"Can I still dance with you, though?"

"Sure, Brit." Dave said, ignoring the glare Santana was giving him. "As long as Kurt doesn't mind."

"Oh, he won't. He was my dolphin first, but he's much happier with you." Dave couldn't quite follow Brittany's logic, but he pretended he could. "Look, we're at his house!"

"Go get your man, Karofsky," Santana said, all but shoving him out of the limo. He walked up the driveway, nervously fidgeting with the box in his hand. Santana had assured him that he couldn't go wrong with a white rose. It was simple, just the rose, so as not to be terribly girly, but he was still nervous about actually giving it to Kurt. He wasn't all the way to the door when it opened, Kurt's back appearing in the door.

"Enjoy having the house to yourself for the night," Kurt called. "And Carol – don't let dad get into Finn's stash. I made chicken and asparagus for dinner."

"You'll be back at midnight, or I'm calling the cops!" Dave heard Burt's reply a moment before the door closed. Then all he could see was Kurt, standing there in his suit. It was black, almost as conservative as Dave's suit. In typical Kurt Hummel fashion, he'd paired it with a silver tie and top hat to match the trim on the suit. His cheeks were flushed as he met Dave's eyes. He recovered first, a broad smile showing his teeth.

"You look amazing," He said.

"Not like you." Dave was at a loss for words. His eyes were drawn to Kurt's hands, where a box similar to the one he was holding was resting. "What's that?"

"Well, you don't have to wear it, but I just…" His eyes settled on the box in Dave's hands a moment before he grabbed the box, pushing his own into the empty space in Dave's hand. Dave opened the box, chuckling when he saw an identical flower to the one Kurt was now looking at.

"Great minds think alike." He said, setting the box aside and taking the rose that Kurt was trying to pin to his lapel. "Let me do that." Despite his clumsy hands, he managed not to stick Kurt with the pin. Kurt's hands were steady as he returned the favor, well practiced from all the times when he made his own outfits.

"Perfect." And when Kurt smiled up at him, Dave actually believed it. He felt the words course through his body, touching his heart in a way no one else could do with a single word. It was one of so many moments with Kurt that he wished could be suspended and last forever, but it was already slipping out of grasp. He wasn't aware that he'd frozen until he felt Kurt's arms around his neck, the smaller boy's face close to his. "Penny for your thoughts?" Dave thought back to that day at the library when he'd asked Kurt to prom. He hadn't lied then, and he found himself unable to lie now.

"I love you." It wasn't the perfect time he was hoping for. There were no rose petals or fireworks. And when he felt Kurt's arms slide off his neck, he wanted nothing more than to take the words back and shove them far, far away. Kurt glanced away, pain clearly etched on his face.

"Dave..." Kurt began.

"Forget it." Dave's voice was a little rough and he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Please, forget I said anything. Let's just go to prom and watch someone else get voted King and Queen and pretend I never said anything, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt glanced up at him, smiling tentatively. Dave wasn't sure how he made it back to the limo, all the wanted to do was run away and hide. But once inside, Brittany and Santana easily diffused the situation and by the time they arrived at the school everyone was smiling and laughing. If Dave's smile was a little more forced, no one commented.

Inside, the quartet was swept into the New Direction's group. Once again they were performing at Prom, and Dave saw Mercedes up on stage a moment before she introduced her song. His eyes slid down over to the side of the stage where Azimio was standing, his arms crossed as he tried to look intimidating but failed, mostly due to the pink tie that matched Mercedes' dress. He nodded to Dave when their eyes met, but other than that his eyes never left the girl on the stage.

The night was going perfectly, except for the giant weight in Dave's heart and the voice that had once again resumed the chant of '_idiot, idiot, idiot.' _They danced every song that Kurt wasn't singing, laughing and forgetting for just one night that most of the people laughing along with them would give them dirty looks the next week at school. Even those were getting less, though. The bullywhips – which consisted of the original members plus Azimio and the hockey team along with a handful of football players – had almost eliminated the bullying at McKinley.

Dave was sitting at the table, watching Rachel and Finn fighting over something at the next table over and waiting for Kurt to come back. He'd finished his duet with Artie and Dave lost sight of him when he left the stage and started through the crowd. Normally he'd be waiting at the bottom of the steps, but the night was almost over and the feeling of self-loathing from his ill-timed confession was starting to overwhelm the happy attitude of the gymnasium and all he wanted to do was go home and feel bad for himself while blowing the heads off people on xbox live.

"Hey," Kurt said breathlessly, flopping into the seat beside Dave and taking a drink from a bottle of water. "That was my last one for the night. I'm all yours."

"You were great," Dave answered, less than enthusiastically. He didn't miss the look in Kurt's eyes, but he decided he didn't really care all that much. It did get his attention was Kurt grabbed his hand and hauled him up and out of the gym. He got several questioning and sympathetic glances from his and Kurt's friends which gave him an idea of what Kurt's expression was. Despite that, he wasn't ready for it to be turned on him when they made it out to the parking lot.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" Kurt asked, letting go of Dave's hand and settling his hand on his hip, foot tapping. "You're the one who wanted to come tonight. I didn't pressure you in to it, did I?"

"Of course not," Dave said, sighing and sitting on the curb, looking out at the parking lot – anywhere but at Kurt. He felt Kurt sit beside him, shoulders brushing but no concrete contact formed. They sat in silence for a minute, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. In it, Dave imagined how the night could have gone if he hadn't screwed it up from the beginning. When Kurt spoke again, his voice was hesitant.

"Is it…is it about what you said…before?" He didn't need to ask what Kurt was talking about. He just nodded, turning away. Kurt's hand rested on his forearm, and Dave pulled away. "Dave…"

"You don't have to apologize, Kurt. I've loved you for a long time. And even if you never love me back, I'll still love you. And…shit…I'm not eloquent and I know I screwed everything up but…Damn it, Fancy. Can't we just go back and do this over?" For the first time since he sat down he looked Kurt in the eyes, hoping his apology came across in them.

"Last time I told someone I loved them; they turned around and stabbed me in the back. And I swore I'd never say it again; never feel it again." Dave started to say something just to shut Kurt up before the night was ruined forever, but the smaller boy held his hand up. "So when you said that earlier, it terrified me."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you," Dave said. "I might be an idiot, and I was a dick in the past, but I've moved past that. You helped me move past that."

"I know you have. You…you're perfect," He frowned down at his hands which were clenched on his lap. "And I love you more than I loved Blaine, which means I can't ever tell you that because you have the power to hurt me so much more than he did. So I can't tell you – I love you."

"Love you too, Fancy." Dave said, bumping their shoulders together gently. "Just because you can't say it, doesn't mean I can't, right?"

"I don't know if I told you how good you look in Hugo Boss," Kurt said after a moment of silence. "But you're ruining it by sitting on the ground. And I'm going to need therapy if my McQueen suit frays because of this."

Dave laughed, standing up and offering his hand to Kurt who took it delicately and stood with the grace of a dancer. He didn't pull away, but stood on his toes and pressed his forehead to Dave's. "I love you, David Karofsky." And there still weren't roses or fireworks, but it was absolutely perfect anyway. And when their lips touched, it felt like their first kiss all over again and Dave didn't ever want it to end. He could die happy right then with Kurt overwhelming all of his senses.

"Let's go back inside." It was Dave's turn to lead Kurt in through the double doors and when they danced to Finn and Rachel singing _I Finally Found Someone_, Dave couldn't stop smiling and he didn't care if the whole world was watching him at that moment. It was perfect.


End file.
